Since ancient times, human hair has been processed into periwigs, wigs or the like, but human hair is expensive and has restriction of the amount of use (amount of production) or length thereof, so that various artificial hairs have been employed as an alternative. Since human hair is straight, curly or waved in nature depending on the individuals, it has been required that artificial hair should be capable of transformation into various shapes with ease as conforming to the texture of human hair, but should not be transformed during the use.
As examples of deformable artificial hair, suggested are fiber for doll hair comprising a thermoplastic resin and filaments composed of a thermoplastic polymer having a glass transition temperature of from 0 to 70° C. (claim 1 of JP1998-118341A) and shape-memorial mono-filaments composed of filaments which comprise a polyurethane composition having a glass transition temperature of from −30 to 70° C. (claim 1 and column 6 of page 4 of JP1996-144123A). When those filaments are used as doll hair, however, the hair cannot be transformed at will if not a certain temperature, and even after the transformation, the hair may be recovered to the shape before the transformation with some condition of temperature change or the like.
The object of the present invention is to provide fiber for artificial hair which is freely deformable by hands at room temperature and has the shape-retaining property.